Those Who Love Us
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: May those who love us, love us.... and those who don't love us are probably limping twerps.Rating is erring on the cautious side


This quote came to me totally out of the blue one night, and I had a laughing fit. And I had a thought for a story. So, here's what happens on too many chocolate-Hazelnut cookies and gummie bears and too little sleep.

Oh, and if I owned 'House' I probably wouldn't be paying $600 to get the brakes fixed on my truck. (Screechy noises are bad news.)

HOUSE, M.D.: Those Who Love Us

_May those who love us, love us_

_And those who don't love us,_

_May God turn their hearts_

_And if He cannot turn their hearts_

_May he turn their ankles_

_So that we may know them by their limping_

Dr. Allison Cameron was sitting in her living room watching a movie. Why did she have to be so stupid when it came to Gregory House? She loved him. Yet he was unable to love her. Turning off the TV, she put her sneakers on and grabbed her keys and wallet before heading out of the apartment.

She went outside and decided to take a walk to clear her head. The night was clear and pleasantly crisp. Of course, she would prefer if she was walking with House. "Stop thinking about him," she muttered. "He doesn't love you."

"First sign of insanity is talking to yourself," said a voice behind her.

Cameron whirled around to find Stacy Warner standing there. "How are you? How's Mark?"

Stacy gave a light shrug. "Mark's doing well. Thanks to Greg."

"Yeah," Cameron said, quietly.

Stacy, however, took Cameron's arm and said, "Let's walk and talk. There are some things I think you need to know before you throw in the towel."

"Like what?"

"You'll see," Stacy said, smiling.

-------------------

John McGinnis looked up when he heard the door to his bar open and saw Stacy Warner with another woman in tow. "Evenin', Stacy. What'll it be?"

"Beer for me," Stacy said.

"I'll have a, uh…"

John studied the other woman's face. "Long Island iced tea, I think."

Cameron gave a small smile. "Thanks."

Stacy and Cameron sat down at a table in the corner. "What are we doing here?"

"I told you that our first date didn't go very well. This was our first date," Stacy said as their drinks arrived. "It was a drink date that he said I owed him after he saved a client's life."

"Our first, well, 'date' was a monster truck rally."

Stacy sipped her beer and smiled. "Greg loves monster trucks. I could never get into it. I thought it was childish."

Cameron shrugged. "I don't know, I thought it was fun."

Stacy smiled. "That's why Greg likes you. Because you weren't afraid to let him in. You're open. I wasn't. I dated him because… because we liked to fight and argue. That was our relationship."

Cameron looked amazed. "How could you go 5 years on fights?"

Stacy shrugged. "No idea. When I went behind his back on the surgery… that was the fight that made us blow up, so to speak. That was the end."

Cameron sipped her drink and asked, "Why did you move in with him?"

"Because my car broke down. It was two days after our date. I had to take the bus to the office, and one day, Greg saw me. Offered to give me a ride home. Then he asked if I wanted to move in for a few days because his present apartment was a block away from my office building. Of course, all this was said with sarcasm about being so bad a lawyer I was forced to take public transit." Stacy paused for a moment then looked Cameron in the eye. "Greg is near impossible to love. He's cranky, does what he wants, and doesn't give much stock to the feelings of others. It's a very rare person who can take all that and stay who they are."

Cameron sighed. "On our first actual date, he said that I didn't love him. I needed him. I wanted to fix him. He said I only wanted him because he was damaged." Cameron didn't notice the bar door opening and someone coming in and sitting down nearby. She just kept talking. "I don't want to fix him. Not the way he thinks. I don't care about his leg. I want to fix his heart. Make him understand that not everyone he trusts is going to betray or lie to him. I want to make him smile."

Cameron paused again, remembering the look on House's face at the monster truck rally. "I want to share his pain. House… Greg lives under the delusion that his pain is his to deal with. But it isn't. Me, Foreman, Chase… Wilson. We all deal with it. But that's because he inflicts it on us. I want him to realize that he's not alone." Cameron stopped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… rant."

Stacy smiled and gave a brief nod. "It's okay. I understand. And that's why you are the right one for Greg. Because you're open. Because you care about him. Because you respect him and the decisions he makes. That's why I thought you should come here tonight."

Cameron looked confused until she followed Stacy's gaze. Dr. Greg House was sitting not two tables away… and it was clear that he had been listening.

------------------------

The next morning, Cameron walked into House's office. House was already there, and was looking expectant. "House, I'm sorry for what-"

"Did you mean it?" He asked, picking up his cane and twirling it expertly. He could already see the answer it Cameron's face, but that didn't mean anything. He wanted to hear it from her.

"Yes. I meant it. Every word. I don't want to fix you. I just want you to let me in." Cameron watched House carefully for a sign of his mood. After a few minutes, he stood up, leaning on his cane, and limped towards her.

"Are you going to hurt me, Dr. Allison Cameron?"

"Not if you don't, Dr. Gregory House."

House gave a nod. "Good." Then he kissed her, his cane falling to the floor. Cameron wound her arms around his neck as House did likewise.

---------------

Wilson and Cuddy were walking past House's office when they saw the two in a warm, loving embrace. Cuddy just said, "About damn time."

"No kidding," Wilson said, pulling out a pocket calendar. "June 21st. So who wins the pool?"

---------------------------------------

When Cameron finally left for the day, she found a small jewelry box on the table and a note with her name on it. Opening the note, she read: 'Wilson helped with the pictures. And the saying is an old Irish blessing of sorts. Take care of Greg. Stacy'. Cameron opened the box and found a silver locket. Opening it, she found a picture of her and of House. After putting it on, she picked up the small, folded piece of paper and opened it. After a second, she burst out laughing.

Putting the paper in her pocket, she left the office and headed home to change before meeting House for their second date.

--------------

"So what did the paper say?" House asked when Cameron had sat down. "Wilson helped me with the locket, but Stacy refused to let me read the paper she tucked into the box."

Cameron pulled up the little folded piece of paper and handed it to House who opened it and read aloud, "'May those who love us, love us. And those who don't love us, may God turn their hearts. And if He cannot turn their hearts may he turn their ankles so that we may know them by their limping.'" He looked up at Cameron, a smile on his face. "We'll see how much of a sense of humor she has when I smack her with this-" He lifted his cane up a bit. "-in the morning."

Cameron couldn't help herself. She laughed as well.

THE END


End file.
